The Traveler and the Pirate
by lolteammate166
Summary: Nina is a traveler and Luffy is the pirate. When they both saw each other, Luffy invited her to his crew as a look out since she has great talent for looking out. Months by months, Nina, somewhat, finds herself being in a close-relationship with her captain, Luffy. Luffy x Oc(Rated T for strong languages and violence)


The hot, humid sun was beating down on Nina as she felt terribly exhausted. "I wish there could be another town!" Nina whine. Bring stuck on the middle of the ocean without any food was terrible. Nina couldn't have just ate at the previous town but instead not to eat and left the town.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure that you're going to leave without eating anything?" A woman asked.

"Yeah. I got plenty of food with me so it'll be fine." Nina said as she pull the bag over her shoulder. "Okay then... be careful!" She called as Nina only held up her hand as in a good bye.

-Flashback end-

"This is my fault then..." She groaned.

"Oi! There's a person!" She heard. Nina looks up and saw two young men, one with a straw hat and the other with a green jacket without any shirt.

"Thank god I'm saved..." Nina muttered with a grin.

"Oi! Are you okay over there!? You look exhausted!" A man with a green jacket called "Do you got any food!?" She called back

"She's must've been hungry..." He muttered "Yeah!"

"Thank goodness..." Nina muttered. She been starving for four days. "Then let me come over there!" She called. Nina was about to find something to row until she felt something warm around her waist. Nina look down and saw an arm as it trails to be the man with a straw hat. He pull his long arm back as Nina went flying towards them.  
Oi, oi, what's going on?" Another male voice asked. She turn around and saw a man with blonde hair, bangs covering his right eye, and has dark, coal eye. He was holding a cigarette in his mouth and has a curl at the end of his eyebrow.

He starts to blush and said,"Such a beautiful young lady here, how did you get here?" "Over there." Nina answered, pointing at a small boat that's 5 in away from them. "You notice!?" A man with a straw hat exclaimed. "No, I didn't notice from a random calling." Nina remark sarcastically. "Anyways, Luffy, Yosaku, the food is ready." A man with a cigarette said.

"Kay!"

"Oh shoot! I forgot to introduce myself!" Nina muttered "Um... allowed me to introduce myself. I'm Nina. Nina A. Acker." "I'm Sanji." A man with a cigarette introduced "You must've been hungry." "I know. For 4 days." I replied "4 days!?" They all exclaimed.

"Nina-chan, just wait here! I'll cook you something!"

"Okay."

Nina watch Sanji went inside a little house(idk what they're call) as she turns to the other two with a name 'Luffy and Yosaku'. "Then who are you?" Nina asked "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's going to become a Pirate King." A man with a straw hat said "I'm Yosaku, a pirate bounty hunter." The other said. Nina nodded as she waits for the food. "Hey Nina, will you join my crew as a look out?" Luffy request "Sure. But I'll be leaving someday." Nina answered then she widen her eyes and glace at Luffy.

"You're going to become WHAT!?"

"A Pirate King."

"Change my mind, I ain't gonna join your crew."

"Hey Sanji! We got a new member!"

"Oi! OI! Are you even listening!?"

Nina lean back to the wall and said,"Fine! But someday... I'll seriously going to leave the crew." "No." Luffy respond "You're my new crew member now." "I have my own dream! I'm not going to join a 'pirate' crew." I remarked "That... I'll become the greatest traveler and travel on each island that ever exist, even Grand Line!" "I'm going there too!" Luffy pointed out "That explain why you're in a boat, alone." Yosaku implied. "You're going to Grand Line!? Then I'll join in!" Nina exclaimed "You gotta be a lucky man!" Yosaku praised to Luffy "Having a cute girl to be part of your crew!" "Nina-chan~!" Sanji called as he came out with meat on the plate he was holding "Thank you for your patience." "You're welcome." Nina responded.

She took a bite out of the meat that Sanji allotted her and shallow "Delectable!" Nina smiled "I never palatable any food before!" "Thank you, Nina-chan." Sanji said as he has a cup of wine in his hand. Luffy grab the plat full of fried rice(I think) and gabbled up the whole rice as Yosaku ate each of the fried beans, complimenting about Sanj's cooking. "I don't care about you guys, I just want to be able to cook for Nami-san as soon as possible." Sanji said as he swirl the wine around and drank them till the cup was empty "Nami?" Nina question "She's our navigator!" Luffy told Nina. He grab a one of the meat and bit one and one on each sides "I see..." Nina muttered. She lean back to the wall and rest. "You're not eating?" Sanji asked as he grab himself a bottle of wine to pour some more "Yeah, I'm exhausted from traveling in the ocean without food for fours days." Nina answered. Nina watch all three of them having a conversation about 'Nami' whom she doesn't know.

"That's mine!" Luffy said "But, you just had one! Let me have this one" Yosaku stated

"But, that's still mine!"

"Just this one shouldn't be such a big deal!"

"No, give that back!"

"Have some beans."

"That meat is mine!"

"No!"

"Give it back! Give it to me, please."

"Go have some of my beans."

"Stop shaking the ship you bastards! I almost wasted some fine wine there." Sanji put in over Yosaku and Luffy's argument over a meat. Nina giggle at the three of them and comment,"Go guys are hilarious!" _'Its been long since I'd laugh...' _She thought _'I guess that Luffy's is too dense to be a pirate's captain... wait, is he the captain?'_ "Um... who's the captain I'd join in?" Nina questioned "Me." Luffy answered "Oh oka-WHAT!?" Nina shrieked "You're kidding me!?" "No." Luffy responded with a straight face. Nina groan and thought_,'Seems like I'd join in with a dense captain with his cook but... it looks like I'm going to a new adventures.'_


End file.
